Akatsuki And The Number 1 Pranker
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: Sakura Haruno,The school's number 1 pranker,gets assigned to do a project with deidara,a handsome bomber from the akatsuki, tobi,a childish akatsuki member, and hidan,the rudest and most disrespectful akatsuki member EVER!What happens when the akatsuki takes interest in her?What will happen?Rated T for swearing and other things.
1. Chapter 1:Getting Paired Up With THEM

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**Sakura Haruno,The school"s best pranker,gets told to do a project with tobi,a childish man in the akatsuki, and hidan,the most rude and disrespectful akatsuki member ever!The akatsuki soon meet sakura. What will they think?Rated T for swearing.

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

**Bold+Quotation marks=Inner Sakura Talking**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura's POV

BEEP BEEP BE-

**SMASH!**

"Ugh...Stupid damn clocks!" Sakura haruno a pink haired,green eyed beautiful teenage pranker said still half asleep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"Grr!"She growled as she picked it up and threw it out the window. Thanks to that damned clock,sakura was fully awake now.

"Guess it's time to get ready for school" She said after a long sigh. True she liked to prank people but she LOVED to just sleep once in a the while. None the less she got ready and was out the door and in school within 15 minutes.(she lived 10 minutes away from school)

* * *

Still Sakura's POV

In Class

After everyone took their seats,the teacher started talking

"Okay class today were going to do a project," Groans were heard all over the class room"With the 10th graders." Happy cheers from girls were heard all over the class room. They were cheering because the akatsuki,a group of dangerous yet handsome men were in 10th grade. Most of the girls hoped to be paired with at least 1 or 2 of them.

"When are they coming!?" One ugly,preppy and bitchy girl named karin asked.  
"They should be here in 5 or 10 minutes..." Kakashi said. Oh i forgot to tell you didn't i?Kakashi is our teacher but he doesn't really teach he usually just sits there and reads Come Come Paradise. Come Come Paradise is a very perverted book full of sex,kissing and more sex. How do i know you ask?Well one of the students pulled a prank on him (It was me i admit it) as punishment he made us (he didn't find out that it was me) read page 21 to page 33. It took up the whole class period. Most boys had to go home and take a long cold shower. Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga didn't have too. It isn't really a surprise considering how cold and emotionless they are. **'****Emotionless Bastards!'**Inner said...Yes i have an inner. No i'm not insane...Okay maybe a little bit...

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in"Kakashi said. Soon akatsuki then walked in. Their were squeals of joy coming from every single girl with the exception of me,hinata,tenten and temari. Tenten and Temari are tomboys so they don't exactly squeal at every single hot guy. Hinata like-No LOVES naruto so she won't squeal at anyone. And me well...I don't squeal at ANY boy because sakura haruno will NEVER EVER squeal at Anybody EVER!

"The following WILL be partners,

Tobi,Hidan,Deidara and Sakura,

Pein,Tenten,Ino and Madara,

Karin,Suigetsu,Garra and matsuri,

Sasuke,Sasori,Itachi and Temari,

Zetsu,Kakuzu,Konan,and hinata,

BLAH BLAH BLAH"After he was done i raised my hand.

"Yes Sakura?"Kakashi asked.

"Can i change in a different group WITHOUT She-male ,Mr.I love swearing or Mr.I'm hyper as all crap?"I asked

"Sorry sakura but I you can't switch groups"Kakashi said. _Perpare to be pranked pervert!_Sakura thought

"Come on kakashi-sensai PLEASE LET ME OUT OF THIS GROUP BEFORE I GO INSANE "I begged showing my puppy eyes that no one can resist!

"No Sakura!"HE RESISTED THEM!THAT-THAT ASSHOLE!

"This is the BIGGEST mistake in your LIFE!"I said in a low dangerous tone. I saw him move a little. Hehe be prepared kakashi cause your about to be pranked!

* * *

**Me:PLEASE REVIEW,FOLLOW OR FAVORITE!I will post another chapter soon :)**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kicking Karin's Sorry Ass

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**Sakura Haruno,The school"s best pranker,gets told to do a project with tobi,a childish man in the akatsuki, and hidan,the most rude and disrespectful akatsuki member ever!The akatsuki soon meet sakura. What will they think?Rated T for swearing.

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

**Bold+Quotation marks=Inner Sakura Talking**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura's POV

"A-alright back to explaining th-" Kakashi started to say but was cut off by me asking a question.

"Kakashi-sensai why do you wear a mask?" I said. Look i know it's sort of a stupid question but i was curious. Plus i wanted to stall time. I mean come on there's only 4 more minutes,why spend it on those akatsuki members!

"Because sakura i like masks." Kakashi replied. 3 more minutes...

"Are you scared to show your face?Do you have a scar?Big lips?A huge pimple?Do you just like masks?"I asked. Just 2 more minutes and 27 seconds!

"No. No. No. No. And no."Kakashi answered.

"Aha i knew you didn't like masks!"I said.

"W-what!?I do lik-"Kakashi said before i cut him off.

"Oh so you just weren't listening to me! Huh?was that it! How rude!"I 1 minute and 15 seconds to go!

"Sakura i was listening to you!"Kakashi said. 45 seconds more...

"Oh ok"I said while smiling. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and

RING RING RING

"YES!"I said jumping out of my i grabbed my bag and notebook, I ran straight out the was now time for asumas class...next is kurenai. Then lunch. Then Might guy and anko. After that it's orochimaru. And then it's going home :)

Asumas and kurenai's class flew by and before i knew it was lunch. And guess what!?As soon as I was about to sit down that karin-bitch came over to ME with her group of scrawny ass bitches and told me to stay away from 'her' akatsuki!Then she slapped me!SLAPPED ME!ME!Who does that bitch think she is!Soon i realized it was silent and everyones eyes were on us.

"Tch you scrawny ass bitch!WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THE FUCKING AKATSUKI!I NEVER HAVE AND I **WON'T **START NOW,BITCH!OH AND BTW DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FAKE ASS SELF!"I yelled...okay maybe I was a little to angry but that bitch SLAPPED me and told me to stay away from the akatsuki. I'll go and talk to whoever i want!

"I'll touch whoever i want you pink haired whore!Now why don't you and your big ass forehead go to a different table cause this one's mine!"Karin said. _'BIG ASS FOREHEAD!'_Ohh NOW i was pissed!No one calls my forehead big and get's away with it!So I did what anybody would do...I grabbed karins wrist and twisted it until i heard a sickening pop. Next I punched karin all the way to the other side of the cafeteria and punched her until she was nearly dead. Then I said

"You should have stayed away slut"And i walked to the gym where might guy and anko would be in 12 minutes.

* * *

Akatsuki's POV

We heard a slap and turned to see a red headed slut and a gorgeous pink haired. It appeared that the slut slapped the pink haired girl. Then we heard the pink haired beauty say

"Tch you scrawny ass bitch!WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THE FUCKING AKATSUKI!I NEVER HAVE AND I **WON'T **START NOW,BITCH!OH AND BTW DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FAKE ASS SELF!"

* * *

Hidan POV

As soon as those words left her mouth i loved her!She was perfect!So beautiful!And she's gotta foul mouth!I'm in love!

* * *

Akatsuki's POV

Wait a second...us?She doesn't care?Ouch...Oh well we'll make her care...Oh she can join us *insert evil happiness* But wait she has to be able to fight!Soon we heard the slut say that she'd touch our blossom and tell her to go to a new table. She also said blossom had a big ass forehead!That BITCH!She's gonna beg for mercy when we get our hands on her ugly throat!Suddenly we heard a sicking pop. We quickly looked up and saw blossom with her hand on the bitches wrist and instantly knew our blossom had broken the bitches wrist. Makes us happy!Next we saw our blossom punch the slut all the way to the other side of the cafeteria and then punch her multiple times... Oh how the blood splattered all over the floor!After that we heard blossom say

"You should have stayed away slut"And then she walked away... Oh shes gotta join!(Me: Everyones back to their business now. They never gave a shit about karin)

* * *

Pein's POV

Damn that was AWESOME!She gotta join!She WILL join!

"Pein-sama can pinky join?"Kisame asked

"Can?She WILL join!Come on we are gonna take her back to the hideout!"I replied happily.

* * *

Everyone in akatsuki but pein's POV

'WOAH!Leader-sama's showing emotion!RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!'They all thought

"Hai leader-sama"They said as they followed pein out the door. In 3 minutes they found the pink haired beauty.

* * *

Kisame's POV

"HEY PINKY WAIT"I yelled to her. Probably wasn't the best idea considering she was giving off the 'Don't fuck with me' aura.

"What!?"She said while turning around.

"U-um can w-we talk to you for a sec-second"I said a little bit frightened. Hey don't laugh!She was freakin scary!

"Oh sure"She said sweetly. I relaxed a little... I guess she won't hurt me now... I hope -_-

"So... What ya need?"She asked nicely.

"We want you to join"Pein said.

"Oh...ok"Blossom said.

"We'll take that as a yes... Deidara grab her."Pein said.

"Hai"Deidara said as he picked her up and started to run to the hideout(Me: It's in the basement since no one but them goes down there)

"Wait!Where are you taking me!?"She asked.

"To our hideout"Deidara replied.

* * *

PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRING

Pairings Listed Below:

PeinSaku:

DeiSaku:

SasoSaku:

ItaSaku:

HidaSaku:

OR

Continue With Just Friendship:

Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3:A Smexy French Fry

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**Sakura Haruno,The school"s best pranker,gets told to do a project with tobi,a childish man in the akatsuki, and hidan,the most rude and disrespectful akatsuki member ever!The akatsuki soon meet sakura. What will they think?Rated T for swearing.

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

**Bold+Quotation marks=Inner Sakura Talking**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura's POV

"To our hideout" The blonde aka deidara said.**'yeah!maybe we can have some fun with these smexy guys!' Inner said.** _Inner!_** 'What?Just saying.'Inner said.** _I don't care just shut up!_ **'U shut up bitch'Inner replied**_ you called yourself a bitch too you know..._**'Grr just shut up!'Inner shouted back.**

10 minutes later

"Hey,can you put me down?Your shoulder is hurting my ribs."I asked deidara.

"Promise you won't run?"Deidara said

"Yeah sure promise."I soon as I said that he put me down. And you know what I ran.

* * *

Deidara POV

"Hey you said you wouldn't run!"I shouted

"I lied!"She yelled back while running. _Shit!_

"You shouldn't have put her down, Dumbass!"Kisame shouted at me.

"Well I didn't want her in pain!"I yelled back.

"Shut up and get the girl!But do not harm her"Pein said

No Ones POV

10 Minutes later

"Ha Got you!" Kisame said as he carried her back to the group that was 7 meters away.

"Noooooo! You evil fish! I'll murder you!" Sakura cried out. 3 meters. _'Looks like this is the only option' Sakura thought._

"Cha!" Sakura shouted as she stabbed kisame in the heart with a delicious French fry. A sexy delicious French fry indeed.

"Ow!My heart!I'm dying!" Kisame cried out(Literally).

"Kisame!What happened!?"The akatsuki asked while running to him.

"She stabbed me with a smexy French fry!"Kisame exclaimed.

RING RING RING!

"Lucky fishbitch. Getting stabbed with a French fry by a hot bitch!"Hidan mummered to himself.

Sakura POV

_'Time to go to the next period'I thought with a mix of sadness and happiness. _Sadness because she had ANOTHER period and happiness because she'd get away from those **smexy **idiots. Smexy part was from inner not me!

At the end of the day

Mahahahhaha. I'm so evil!I can't wait to see his face!kakashi won't know what hit him!

* * *

PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRING

Pairings Listed Below:

PeinSaku:1

DeiSaku:2

SasoSaku:1

ItaSaku:2

HidaSaku:

OR

Continue With Just Friendship:1

Sorry it's short...Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4:Kakashi Gets Pranked

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**Sakura Haruno,The school's number 1 pranker,gets assigned to do a project with deidara,a handsome bomber from the akatsuki, tobi,a childish akatsuki member, and hidan,the rudest and most disrespectful akatsuki member EVER!What happens when the akatsuki takes interest in her?What will happen?Rated T for swearing and other things.

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

**Bold+Quotation marks=Inner Sakura Talking**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

SMASH!

_'Another alarm clock dead -_-'_I thought. **'Get up bitch!I wanna see kakashi's reaction!'Inner yelled.**

"Oh shit!That's Today!"I yelled right before I jumped out of bed and into the shower. Soon I was at school.

Kakashi's Class ^.^

**'He's Late!What A Rude Bitch'Inner said clearly angry.**_' 'shh here.'I said to Inner._1...2...3 BANG!I then pulled the string in my left hand and Soon a sticky substance(Glue) poured on kakashi :D!Next I pulled the string in my right hand and a waterfall of feathers,glitter,an unknown sticky green substance,and a Shitload of Colorful ink covered kakashi!It was AWESOME!Kakashi's Exspression He was like :0 and everyone else was like :D and da akatsuki was like :) me and inner was like Hahahahha bitch :P!Karin-Bitch was like -_- and inner was like Oh hell no!That slut didn't laugh!(Sorry for the over use of and and like...I had a good reason to over use them...The reason was because the words deserved to die!Stop looking at me like that!Yeah I can see your face!Those are some nice diamond earrings!Are they real!Thought so!-_-)

After School(Yeah I'm a Time-Skipper!)With the Akatsuki N' Sakura

"So did you prank kakashi"Deidara asked

"ERR...No Why did ya think I did?"I responded

"No and sakura you need to improve your lying skill...I'm not a dumbass"Deidara said oddly calm...Calm I HATE being Calm!

"Are You Sure?"I asked dragging out the r in sure.

"YES!"EVIL Deidara yelled.

"DAMN!ARE YOU TRY TO BREAK MY EAR DRUM!?"I yelled back.

"YE-"Evil Deidara started to say before he was cut-off by sasori.

"No, He was not Sakura-san"Sasori replied nicely.

"Sakura"I corrected.

"What?"Sasori asked.

"Call me Sakura. Calling me Sakura-San makes me feel old."I said.

"Oh."Sasori said.

"You 2 stop flirting and get in the car"FishStick said from in the big BEAUTIFUL limo.

AT WERE EVER THEY WERE GOING

"SO what are we doing here at this club?"I asked

"We're gonna fuckin get drunk,Bitch"Hidan-Bastard said.

"Oh Ok"I replied

Not EVEN 10 Minutes Later

I was starting on my 25th bottle when some fuck-tard touched my fucking shoulder and tried to fucking kiss me!You know what happened to him?I killed ran...with the akatsuki of course. Now were in the ceiling in the gym at the school hiding from the cops. Luckily we haven't been caugh-

"You know maybe we shouldn't have let sakura drink..."Fishstick said.

"Hmpf!It ain't my fault that fuck-tard tried to kiss me!"I said quietly cause the cops are searching the building with or without permission.

"You didn't have to murder the guy!"Sasori shout/whispered.

"Ya that's my role!"Hidan said (surprisingly)quietly.

"Hey!I think I got something over here!"We heard an officer say below us. We all held our breath.

"Nevermind it was just some food that attracted the dog"He said.

"Hey let's go. They're not here we checked every where already."The other male officer said. All 4 officers agreed except the female.

"I'ma stay a little longer"She said

"Okay"The 3 officers said before the walked away. Soon the female checked every room top to bottom and was about to check the gym when-

And Cliffhanger :)

* * *

PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRING

Pairings Listed Below:

PeinSaku:3

DeiSaku:3

SasoSaku:2

ItaSaku:2

HidaSaku:

OR

Continue With Just Friendship:1

Bye :)


	5. Chapter 5:Video Games

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**Sakura Haruno,The school's number 1 pranker,gets assigned to do a project with deidara,a handsome bomber from the akatsuki, tobi,a childish akatsuki member, and hidan,the rudest and most disrespectful akatsuki member EVER!What happens when the akatsuki takes interest in her?What will happen?Rated T for swearing and other things.

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

_Italic _\+ Quotation marks=Person talking on other end of the phone

* * *

**Warning:**

**This Chapter includes a decent amount of profanity.**

**Read at your own risk**

* * *

Sakura POV

BAM!Tobi knocked the cop out!As soon as that happened we ran. In no time I was sitting on a couch eating ice cream...With the akatsuki...Watching Horror Movies.

Time Skip:)!

Halfway into the movie tobi pissed himself,Hidan and Kisame had a huge grin,Deidara was hugging a pillow with wide eyes,Pein,Itachi,Sasori and I didn't even bat an eyelash when the criminal started to chop the 5 year-old girl into pieces and was about to feed her to his ugly ass dog when a giant cat came from no where and bit the criminal in the ass and made him fall out of the building.

* * *

Next Day

"Damn!She still sleeping"Somebody whispered as I shifted in my position,keeping my eyes closed. In _all_ honesty,I was planning on staying there for a few more hours.

"Shh!"

"You Shh!Bastard"I'm guessing that's Hidan and his stupid potty mouth.

"You morons!Shut up!You'll wake Sakura up!"A voice hissed. Kisame?

"Good!That lazy ass bitch needs to get up!"Definitely Hidan.

"Hn. She's been awake for quite awhile"Guess who ratted me out. Stupid Uchihas!Slowly I sat up and said

"Could you all shut up at this ungodly hour!Some people are trying to sleep!"I hissed while holding back the sudden urge to rub my eyes.

"Ungodly hour!?It's 10:25 am!"Kisame shouted. His sharp teeth looked a nicer shade of white than they had been last night...Damn kisame what are you using!?

"Ugh...Fine...I'm getting up"I said less enthusiastic than I had been for the entire week. I swung my legs off the couch and slowly made my way towards the fridge. Before I could open the door,a plate of eggs and bacon filled my view. Immediately my stomach growled lowly. What a lovely surprise. Grinning I grabbed the plate from the persons hands and said thank you before scarfing down the meal,putting it in the sink and leaving to take a shower.

* * *

After the shower,i got dressed. As i was brushing my cotton candy pink locks I heard my video games being played. Soon I was walking down the hallway and listening to the sound of gunshots coming from my favorite game.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Light foot steps padded down the lightly lit hallway. The hallways walls were turned a slightly darker shade of their previous color,which was pale green. As the female figure walked down the hall,gunshots shot from the living room. The noises had sparked recognition over the girls features. Slightly the girl picked up her pace. Her feet moved a little more noisily across the light wooden floor.

* * *

When the girl arrived she saw a silver haired teen,named Hidan,playing on her flat screen TV. She stood in the doorway,unnoticed, watching with a hint of amusement in her vivid green eyes as the character died for what seemed to be the 450th time.

"God Dammit!This impossible!"The man yelled anger flowing in his pinkish purple eyes. He clutched onto the controller nearly breaking it. The green eyed teen walked over to the other teen,hidan. Her light pink hair moved slightly as she pulled the controller out of his grasp. She sat down on the slightly grey couch and clicked the 'Retry' option on the screen. As the creatures sprung from random directions her character dodged and jammed the sword into their sides splattering blood all over the terrain. After 5 minutes of flawless game play a 'Welcome to the next level' busted onto the screen as she killed the last creature.

"How!?"He shouted in his extremely recognizable voice. Other members stared at her. Some with blank stares. Some with stares of admiration.

The teen smirked,put down the controller and left without a word.

* * *

And Done with Chapter 5!Please review,favorite or whatever else you feel like doing.

Bye.


	6. Author Note

I have decided to discontinue this story because I have lost interest in the plot. I may come back to it, rewrite it and continue. However, this is unlikely. I apologize for waiting so long to do anything. Thank you for understanding.

Goodbye,

CherryBlossom201


End file.
